Te necesito
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Bailar ballet no es nada sencillo, imagínate teniendo a cierto pelinaranja rodando por tu mente. {One-shot}


**Te necesito**

Rukia caminaba con un pequeño bolso entre sus hombros, los pasillos de la escuela de danza se encontraban casi deshabitados si no fuera por una o cuatro personas que pasaban por allí apunto de salir de sus practicas. Después de todo hoy era su día de descanso pero de todas formas había decidido ir a practicar no se sentía de buen humor como para estar en su casa sin nada que hacer y tan solo pensar una y otra vez lo que había sucedido con Ichigo la noche anterior,siempre se peleaban por cualquier tontería pero a los segundos se volvían a arreglar pero esa no era la situación.

La morena saco su celular de su bolsillo notando que no había ningún mensaje nuevo, ni siquiera una llamada ¿Acaso estaría muy enfadado? se pregunto mientras entraba al cambiador y comenzaba a quitarse la ropa cómodamente ya que no había nadie en el lugar, luego de sacarse el abrigo y los pantalones quedándose con la malla que tenia ya debajo, sin muchas ganas se dirigió a su locker sacando sus zapatillas, frunciendo el ceño habito que se le había pegado de su novio al pasar el tiempo, sentía que algo se le olvidaba pero por mas que intentara recordar en ese momento su mente seguía pensando en ''el''. Frustrada se sentó para luego colocarse las zapatillas para luego apretar los dientes con fuerza, sintiendo como algo se clavaba en sus pies, con cuidado saco sus pies de las zapatillas notando las pequeñas tachuelas que se habían adherido debajo de su pie.

-¡MALDICIÓN! -Grito sintiendo dolor mientras intentaba sacárselas con cuidado para no lastimarse mas pero era en vano ya que tenia varias de ellas en cada pie y al quitarlas algo de sangre salia.-MALDITO ICHIGO ESTO ES TU CULPA.-Se quejo echándole la culpa, ya que si no fuera el quien invadía su mente en ese momento habría recordado revisar sus zapatillas.-Esta es la ultima.-Murmuro mientras se sacaba la novena tachuela, sintiendo como la sangre corría por sus dos pies, sin mucho por hacer tomo unas vendas que tenia siempre a mano y se las coloco vendando cada uno con sumo cuidado, luego de haber terminado y con mucha valentía se levanto de su asiento sintiendo como pequeñas agujas le pinchaban las heridas.-No les des el gusto Rukia, después de todo no es la primera vez.-Se dijo así misma dándose ánimos, mientras comenzaba a caminar mordiéndose el labio soportando el dolor que sentía.

¿En que momento se lo habrían puesto? ¿Acaso no se cansaban de hacer aquella táctica tan infantil?

Pensaba mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la sala da practica, -¿acaso creen que herirme las ara mejores?- mientras ellas están saliendo todos los fines de semana yo estoy practicando, mientras ellas comen lo que quieren, yo hago sacrificios para estar en forma, hagan lo que hagan nada me detendrá.

La morena se miro en el espejo del enorme salón para luego hacerse un rodete, se quedo varios segundos mirándose al espejo para luego comenzar a hacer elongaciones para calentar sus músculos con cuidado levanto su pierna colocándola sobre la barra estirándola por cinco segundos para luego hacer lo mismo con la otra, luego de unos veinte minutos de calentamiento ya estaba preparada pero aun su mente seguía pensando en el y nada mas que en el. Dio unos pasos sencillos hacia delante intentando mantener su mente en lo que hacia en ese momento pero era inevitable no pensar en lo que había dicho la noche anterior.

 _-Rukia debes elegir ¿el ballet o yo?_

¿Como podía preguntarle algo como eso?-Pensó la morena mientras giraba en sus pies con rapidez, sintiendo algo de ardor en ellos debido a las heridas ¿Que le ocurría?-Se pregunto haciendo un Entrechat cruzando y descruzando sus pies varias veces en el aire con rapidez para luego pisarse sin poder evitarlo dándose contra el suelo. Luego de maldecir por unos segundos volvió a levantarse del suelo volviendo a comenzar, sin poder lograr el paso que muchas aveces le había salido con tan naturalidad, sin rendirse intento con el siguiente llamado Pas de Chat. La morena tomo algo de distancia saltando muy a la ligera y hacia los lados rápidamente de un pie al otro, con las rodillas dobladas y las caderas volteadas pero al igual que el anterior volvió a terminar en el suelo con la cabeza mirando hacia el techo, sin poder evitar recordar lo que le había respondido.

 _-¿El ballet o yo?_

 _-Yo...elijo el ballet._

¿Acaso ese había sido el adiós? -Se pregunto mientras miraba hacia el techo como si allí estuviera la respuesta.

Sin muchas ganas se levanto resignada caminando hacia la salida, después de todo nada le saldría bien teniendo en su mente a cierto pelinaranja de ceño fruncido, por mas que lo intentara y aunque no quisiera admitirlo se sentía terrible ni siquiera el dolor de sus pies llegaba a parecer a lo que sentía en su corazón en ese momento.

Luego de cambiarse y abrigarse le dio una ultima mirada al móvil viendo desanimada que no había cambio alguno, suspirando guardo su móvil en su bolso caminando hacia la salida después de todo no había sido buena idea ir a practicar lo único que había logrado era dañarse nuevamente pero esta ve quizás el no estaría allí para curarla. A lo lejos se podía ver como pequeños copos de nieve caían en la entrada del edificio, al abrir la puerta sintió como el viento helado le desparramaba el cabello obligándola a hundir sus manos en sus bolsillos, bajando con cuidado los escalones diviso por lo bajo una cabellera anaranjada con copos blancos en ella.

-Ichigo.-Dijo su nombre asombrada, haciendo que el mismo se levantara volteándose a verla.-¿Que haces aquí?

El nombrado se acerco asta donde se encontraba para luego darle la espalda agachándose.

-Sube.-Rukia le miro con una ceja alzada sin comprender lo que le sucedía.-Se cuanto te duelen Rukia.

-No lo are, es vergonzoso.-Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas a lo que Ichigo la tomo de las piernas empujándola contra su espalda.-

-No te lo pedí enana.-Respondió con una mueca de costado mientras comenzaba a caminar.-

-¡Oye bájame! -Se quejo intentando en vano que la soltara.-¡ICHIGO!

Ichigo negó con la cabeza corriendo con ella encima, haciendo que la misma se aferrara a el con fuerza, sintiendo la espalda fría de el debido al largo tiempo que la estuvo esperando bajo la nieve.

-¡No hagas eso, nos caeremos!

-Entonces no te quejes enana.-Dijo Ichigo comenzando a disminuir la velocidad.-Quien lo diría si que pesas.

La morena le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza sintiéndose ofendida.

-¡OYE! -Se quejo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño.-

-Nadie te lo pregunto, solo concéntrate en caminar.

Dicho esto un silencio hubo entre ellos dos, no era la clase de silencio en el cual ambos estaban a gusto era uno demasiado incomodo mas para la pequeña morena ya que tenia su cuerpo pegada a la fuerte espalda del pelinaranja al cual pareciera no molestarle la situación.

-Mmm...Ichigo.-Murmuro algo indecisa, sin saber que decir.-Veras yo...

-No es tu culpa Rukia, no debí decir lo que dije.-Le interrumpió soltando un suspiro, después de todo había sido su error, ella jamas había pedido que eligiera entre ella y su carrera como médico, se había comportado como todo un idiota.-No debí hacer que decidieras entre mi y el ballet se cuanto has luchado y el dolor por el que pasas para lograr lo que quieres, solo es que no me gusta verte herida Rukia.-La morena bajo la mirada hacia sus pies a doloridos.-

-No sabia que te sintieras de esa manera Ichigo.-Murmuro sintiéndose algo culpable por hacerlo sentir de esa manera.-Yo creía...que ya no estabas interesado en mi.

Ichigo se detuvo en ese momento para luego sentarla en uno de los bancos que había en el lugar.

-Enana tienes mucha imaginación.-Dijo regalándole una de esas sonrisas que solo eran para ella.-Eso no sucederá Rukia ¿Acaso no sabes lo que me costo que tu padre me aceptara?

Rukia sonrío de costado recordando lo sucedido hace unos meses atrás.

-No te golpeo...tan fuerte.-Dijo tratando de justificar a su padre mientras que Ichigo rodaba los ojos sabiendo la adoración que le tenia.-

-En comparación al dolor que sientes en tus pies, supongo que no.-Dijo frunciendo el ceño viendo sus pies.-¿Quien fue a ahora?

-Las mismas de siempre, solo que hoy olvide revisar.

-Si no fueran mujeres yo..

-Ichigo esta bien se arreglármelas

El pelinaranja apretó los puños frustrado, bajando la vista.

-Se que amas el ballet mas que a mi Rukia pero solo no quiero verte herida.

-Ichigo.-Le llamo levantando su rostro con sus manos.-El ballet es mi sueño pero tu eres parte de el, solo logro hacerlo bien por que se que estas allí para apoyarme pero hoy ni siquiera el mas simple paso he logrado hacer.-La morena se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo su mirada fija en ella.-Lo que quiero decir es...

El pelinaranja la abrazo apretándola contra su pecho sabiendo lo que le costaba decir aquellas palabras que le gustaría oír pero que a ella le daba pena decir.

-Lo se Rukia pero no tienes por que decirlo, solo hazlo cuando te sientas preparada asta entonces esperare.-Dijo separándose regalándole una sonrisa.-Sera mejor que nos vallamos o tu padre me asesinara.-Murmuro poniendo cara de espanto, sacándole una sonrisa a su novia.-

-Ichigo.

-Solo no te tardes mucho para decirlo o me are viejo.

La morena le dio un codazo sonriendo.

-Gracias por arruinar el momento.-Ichigo le frunció el ceño frotándose el costado.-

-Vamos sube.-Dijo dándose la vuelta, sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo en su espalda.-Crees que tu padre me mate nuevamente por hacerte llegar tarde?

-Probablemente.-Respondió la morena con una sonrisa en los labios.-

-Entonces sera mejor darse prisa.

Dicho esto comenzó a correr con la morena acuesta sintiendo como la misma se aferraba a el con fuerza quejándose sin notar la sonrisa en los labios del pelinaranja quien disfrutaba de la situación.

 _Después de todo ella era una bailarina y el un aprendiz a médico._

 _El necesitaba un paciente y ella quien curara de sus heridas._

 _A pesar de sus constantes peleas se necesitaban mutuamente._


End file.
